tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Astarte
Astarte was a demon from the Eastern Horde. She posed as a Sarquil warrior serving under Lieutenant Lamashtu al-Khadra who led their unit to Alent after the Battle of Vanna. She, like many other disguised demon warriors, was driven into a lustful frenzy by Lamashtu's unleashed magic during the King and Queen's Ball, and she was one of the few who managed to evade capture. After Jahi Gallu sided with the Eastern Horde in the aftermath of the Threshold Riot, Astarte and other Eastern infiltrators came to her aid and helped her and the denizens of Threshold find a new hideout in the city. She perished during the Raid on the Den of Chaos, giving her life to protect Jahi's newborn son Drekavac Gallu from being crushed to death in the Den's collapse. Biography Early Years Astarte was born in the Demon Realm along with other demons. She eventually sided with Duchess Vaetris L'andariel and the Eastern Horde. After Vaetris had carved her duchy in Eastern Yamato in the aftermath of the Cataclysm, Astarte and her commanding officer Lust, who would be posing as Lamashtu al-Khadra, were sent with a squad of succubi to infiltrate the Sultanate of Karaganda and spy on Libaterra as a whole for their Duchess who had plans for the continent. Astarte posed dutifully as a Sarquil warrior who claimed to have served her lieutenant Lamashtu, who also posed as a Sarquil, all her life as a Faarisah warrior. Their deceptive act was so successful that they weren't questioned, and they did enough good fighting against stray demons in the Tronin Desert that they were treated respectfully by many tribes who saw them as some of the fiercest warriors serving under Sultana Adela al-Saif. After the Battle of Vanna had ended in the Northern Horde's favour and the Sarquil were forced to flee from the desert, Lamashtu, Astarte and the rest of their secretly demonic scouting force spent time locating various survivors from the Northern Horde's attacks. Their plan was simple: gather enough survivors and take them safely to the rest of the Sarquil and thus make the Sarquil adore them even more, which would help with their ultimate goals. Godslayer Era Astarte followed the rest of their unit to Alent where the Sarquil had found refuge in. She managed to keep up the deceptive act until the King and Queen's Ball when Lamashtu, in a fit of passion, unleashed her magic which ended up affecting many of her succubi minions, Astarte included. This resulted in the Faarisah warriors, who had been spending a very passionate time with the Alentian and Sarquil men, to turn on them and tear them apart while transforming into their true, demonic forms. Alent's Anti Mage Police, with help from some of the sultanate's warriors, the delegates of the Grand Alliance as well as a few brave individuals, came to the distressed men's rescue and fought against Lust and the unleashed succubi. Lust was eventually subdued, and many of the infiltrating succubi either died or were captured. Astarte was one of the few who managed to evade capture that night, and she would remember how her sister-in-arms Qarinah had sided with non-demons in the conflict to keep up her masquerade as a human and how one of the non-demons, Stylianos Kinley, had dared to leech off of succubi's power and had damaged Lamashtu during the battle. With their commanding officer detained, the few succubi still at large went into hiding and bided their time although they were encouraged when they learned that their Duchess Vaetris had entered the city and was continuing Lamashtu's work albeit in a more subtle manner by manipulating several individuals. It wasn't until the Threshold Riot, which the disguised Duchess helped set up, that Astarte and the other succubi took action. Their mission was clear: find the scattered demon denizens of the Threshold district and convince them to side with the Eastern Horde with promises of being kept safe from non-demons who were now persecuting Thresholders openly as their true nature was revealed to Alent. After the Threshold Riot ended in an explosive manner which led to the near decimation of the rebelling Sarquil who had fought against both Alent and the Threshold demons, Threshold's matron Jahi Gallu sided with Vaetris and became Dreadlady of the Eastern Horde. Vaetris managed to summon Astarte and others to her side and had them follow Jahi's orders. Astarte helped round up surviving Thresholders and brought them to the now abandoned Sarquil Downs district, which had been heavily damaged in the riot, so they could rally up their forces and wait for an opportunity to strike against Alent which was now busy dealing with the Crimson Coalition's army which had begun besieging the city. After two weeks had passed since the riot, the last Thresholders were brought to the demons' new hideout, the Den, within the Sarquil Downs. Astarte was none too pleased seeing Qarinah return with Stylianos out of all people, and she questioned Qarinah if the other demon had made the right choice. However, Jahi's sudden appearance and speech to the gathering interrupted the tense talks. Astarte did pay attention to Stylianos and Jahi's moment together, and she made her own conclusions based on what she'd seen. When Stylianos and Qarinah attempted to speak with Jahi the following morning about an odd feeling Stylianos had had regarding a dark force approaching the hideout, Astarte stopped them from entering the Dreadlady's chamber, telling the pair that Jahi didn't want to be disturbed while she was having a chat with visitors which included her daughter Sloth and a seemingly dwarven male. She was direct with Stylianos and Qarinah, openly questioning Stylianos's vision as being faulty and deriding Qarinah for giving too much leeway to a man when in her view the women of the East should be independent from the opposite sex. Qarinah and Stylianos left soon after to avoid the argument from escalating, and Astarte resumed guarding the entry to the chamber. More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Astarte : What she's called. Appearance A beautiful, fit woman with tanned skin, dark hair and even darker eyes. She was clad in Sarquil warrior clothing which was loose enough to make movement easy but also protective enough against lighter attacks. Personality and Traits Rather serious and dedicated to the Eastern Horde's cause. She fully believed that demon women were superior to men of all races and that Duchess Vaetris would make the perfect ruler for the continent they're about to invade. She saw males as inferior, believing them to be little more than playthings and servants at best, although she seemed to at least give demon men some slack compared to non-demon men. She's rather harsh towards people she deemed traitors and when she set her mind on something, she could be difficult to convince otherwise. Powers and Abilities She's skilled in the use of a whip. Relationships Lamashtu Gallu Astarte was loyal to Lamashtu, believing that the action she took during the ball was justified even if it resulted in the deaths and imprisonment of many succubi. Qarinah Comrades on the battlefield, Astarte and Qarinah grew distant after Qarinah's perceived "betrayal" of her sisters during the ball when she helped bring down Lamashtu for the sake of keeping up the masquerade. She openly questioned Qarinah's association with Stylianos, believing the former to grow too soft unless she's brought back on the right track. Stylianos Kinley Astarte viewed Stylianos with disdain, believing him to be an abomination who should not be allowed to leech a demon's power. She was very suspicious of him, expecting him to betray demons at any moment, and she would've been more than willing to show him his place if given the chance. See also *Eastern Horde Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Eastern Horde Category:Sultanate of Karaganda Category:Third Age Category:Yamato